Submit to Me
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: The evolution of a simple children's game into something far more powerful.


It started off as just a simple game, played by a girl of four and a boy of five. Around the house the two played and wrestled until the boy pinned her to the ground and uttered simply, "Submit to me." His choice of words was strange to her but she really didn't mind. So she smiled at her new friend a replied, "Alright…" To this he responded merely by rubbing his nose against her own. And after this little incident the two continued to play all around the house until the sun lay down to rest. Then they were gathered up by their parents and muttered quick goodbyes and promised to play again the next day.

And so they did and every game had the same end for almost three years. He was always the winner and with a cocky grin would say, "Submit to me." And she would always reply with her same cheery smile, "Alright…" Then he would rub his nose to hers and stare into her eyes for a moment. After this they would get up and commence to running about again. But one day after such a game he softly licked her cheek. She found it odd but muttered not a word about it because she really couldn't care. And the next day when he repeated this odd installment to their affair she simply sighed and smiled at him and accepted it as part of the game.

And time began to fly again not a day the two didn't play, within a flash four years had passed and he once again changed the game. "Submit to me." He said to her for the thousandth time. She really seemed to contemplate about saying no, but she could not deny him so she smiled and replied, "Alright…" To this instead of his normal doings he licked the tip of her nose and playfully nipped at her ear before he arose. The girl now eleven looked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side. And he gave her a look as though nothing odd happened, as though he did it all the time. So once again she allowed this change to slip from her mind. And when he repeated it the next day she accepted it as part of the game.

And summer of that year came and soon after came the fall. The time for games had gone and the two saw each other barely at all. But every once in a while when he caught her alone he'd pin her to the ground a whisper a soft "Submit to me." And she would always reply the same, "Alright…" And he'd lick the tip of her nose and nip the bottom of her ear and leave her be. But even with these times the two grew apart never having the chance to play alone. And after a game near the beginning of her fourteenth year the two left the game alone.

And one day while wondering through empty halls in a barren school, she ran into him seemingly having nothing to do. It had been three years since they had played and she was less than a month from reaching seventeen. Without a word of greeting he pinned her to the wall and ordered sharply, "Submit to me." She had gained a bit of defiance within her teenaged years. And had reached the age where she preferred to be asked than told what to do. It was her turn to change the game and she smiled at him quizzically. "And what if I refuse?" She asked. To this comment his head tilted to the side, he gave her a look as though it was a dare. "To refuse me that which is mine is unacceptable."

She sighed a gentle sigh that only she could give. Which made him drop his guard for a moment and she suddenly licked him. Her tongue flickered across his nose, a peck upon his cheek, a tiny nibble upon his ear and then she took her leave. And he did not move from that spot for quite some time. Confused at the new direction of the game he walked around in a huff. His cheeks were flushed his eyes were glazed his interior was no longer tough.

And the years flew by one by one the two fell deep in love. And the game was played one last time in a suite of a hotel touching the sky. The long white gown she wore was being pushed up her thigh. He gazed deeply into her eyes; "Submit to me, Rin." was all he had to say. She laughed lightly and pecked his cheek. "I am sure I did on that first day." He grabbed at her lips softly, brushed a finger against her cheek. "I wanted to be reassured that you loved only me." He whispered softly. "Only you Sesshoumaru, now… you submit to me."

* * *

Yeah by now you all should know how it goes. I write when I feel like it. Normally a one shot means I am back to work on my longer stories. This is no exception. Um... Rin/Sess Sesshoumaru is chasing after Rin. Rin is always his. But they become each others in the last 3 paragraphs which is supposed to show maturity finally becoming apart of the relationship. Because it started as a children's game and ended up as a battle for dominance. Sesshoumaru wins but he will allow Rin to have that dominance every once in a while. Probably makes him horny or something. Anyway I am going back to work on FL. So later peeps. Remember review.

Star


End file.
